kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Advent Cards
are the cards used by the 13 Riders in Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight There are a wide array of different Advent cards that are attributed to each rider. These cards can be scanned via Visors. However, most Riders share a select few amongst each other. These cards allows the Riders to summon their Contact Beasts as well as offensive and/or defensive weapons or use special abilities in their battles. Advent All 13 Riders that are Contracted to a Mirror Monster have access to this card. This is used to summon their respective Advent Monsters (known as Attack Vent in DK) Dragreder.png|Dragreder DRAGRANZER.jpg|Dragranzer Wing_Knight_Advent.JPG|Darkwing DARKRAIDER.jpg|Darkraider Incisor_Advent.jpg|Volcancer Torque_Advent.JPG|Magnugiga Sting_Advent.jpg|Evildiver Thrust_Advent.jpg|Metalgelas Strike_advent.png|Venosnaker GENOSIDER.jpg|Genosider Axe_Advent.jpg|Destwilder Spear_Advent.JPG|Gigazelle Siren_Advent.JPG|Blancwing Kaman_Rider_Onyx_Deck.png|Dragblacker Camo_Advent.jpg|Biogreeza Wrath_advent.png|Goldphoenix Exodiver.jpg|Exodiver (Never Used) Abysslasher.jpg|Abysslasher psyrogue.jpeg|Psycorogue Sword Vent These cards allows 6 of the 13 Riders to summon a sword-like weapon. Interestingly, the weapon summonned resembles certain body parts of their Contract Beasts while Ryuki Survive's Sword Vent is a blade that comes from the top of his Drag Visor Zwei and Knight Survive's Sword Vent comes from his Knight Visor Zwei. Blank Sword Vent.jpg|Blank Ryuki's Sword Vent Sword Vent.png|Drag Saber SurviveSwordVent.jpg|Drag Visor-Zwei Sword Mode Wing Knight Sword Vent.JPG|Wing Lancer SurviveSwordVent-1.jpg|Dark Blade Strike Sword Vent.jpg|Veno Saber Siren Sword Vent.JPG|Wing Slasher Kaman Rider Onyx Sword Vent.png|Ryuga's Drag Saber SwordVent-3.jpg|Gold Sabers AbyssSword.jpg|Abyss's Sword Vent SwordVent-4-1.jpg|Alternative & Alternative Zero's Sword Vent Strike Vent These cards allows 7 of the 13 Riders to summon a gauntlet-like weapon. Like the sword and shield vents, the gauntlet summonned resembles certain body parts of their Contract Beasts. Some of them could even launch projectiles. Strike Vent.JPG|Drag Claw Incisor Strike Vent.jpg|Scissors Pincer Torque Strike Vent.JPG|Giga Horn (Never Used) Thrust Strike Vent.jpg|Metal Horn Axe Strike Vent.jpg|Dest Claws Kaman Rider Onyx Strick Vent.png|Ryuga's Drag Claw AbyssStrike.jpg|Abyss' Strike Vent Guard Vent These cards allows 7 of the 13 Riders to summon a shield. Like the sword vents, the shield summonned resembles certain body parts of their Contract Beasts. Guard Vent.png|Drag Shield SurviveGuardVent.jpg|Fire Wall Wing Knight Guard Vent.JPG|Wing Wall Incisor Guard Vent.jpg|Shell Defense Torque Guard Vent.JPG|Giga Armor Zolda Second Guard Vent.jpg|Giga Tector (Never Used) Siren Guard Vent.JPG|Wing Shield Kaman Rider Onyx Guard Vent.png|Ryuga's Drag Shield GuardVent-4.jpg|Gold Shield Shoot Vent These cards allow 3 of the 13 Riders to summon firearm-like weapon. The summoned weapons for Zolda resemble parts of Magnugiga's body except for Ryuki's Survive Mode's Shoot Vent which let's him shoot fireballs from his Drag Visor Zwei and Knight's Shoot Vent which let's him fire arrows from his Knight Visor Zwei. SurviveShootVent.jpg|Ryuki Survive's Shoot Vent SurviveShootVent-1.jpg|Dark Arrow Torgue Shoot Vent 2.JPG|Giga Cannon Torque Shoot Vent.JPG|Giga Launcher Nasty Vent This card allows Knight to summon Darkwing to use a supersonic screech attack. Wing Knight Nasty Vent.JPG|Knight's Nasty Vent Trick Vent This card allows Knight in both forms and Ryuki in Survive form to make 4 illusion copies of themselves. Wing Knight Trick Vent.JPG|Knight's Trick Vent SurviveTrickVent.jpg|Ryuki's Trick Vent (Only used through Strange Vent) Blust (Blast) Vent This card allows Knight Survive to summon Darkraider to fire a pair of tornadoes from the turbines on his wings. SurviveBlustVent.jpg|Knight Survive's Blust (Blast) Vent Swing Vent This card allows Raia to summon a whip that resembles Evildiver's tail. Sting Swing Vent.jpg|Evil Whip Copy Vent This card allows Raia to create a copy of any weapon like the one his opponent is using, or by Verde to copy his opponents appearence. Sting Cppy Vent.jpg|Raia and Verde's Copy Vent Unite Vent This card allows Kamen Rider Ouja to combine Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver into Genosider. Unite Vent.jpg|Unite Vent Freeze Vent This card allows Tiger to freeze another Rider or a Rider's Advent Monster. Axe Freeze Vent.jpg|Tiger's Freeze Vent Spin Vent This cards allows Imperer to summon a spear-like weapon that resembles Gigazelle's horns. Spear Spin Vent.JPG|Gazelle Stab Hold Vent This card allows Verde to summon a bolas-like weapon that resembles Biogreeza's eyes. Camo Hold Vent.jpg|Bio-Winder Clear Vent This card allows Verde to turn invisible. Camo Clear Vent.jpg|Verde's Clear Vent Time Vent This card allows Odin to send himself or someone else back in time. TimeVent.jpg|Time Vent Strange Vent This card allows any of the 13 Riders to use 1 random Advent card of any kind. SurviveStrangeVent.jpg|Strange Vent Confine Vent This card allows any of the 13 Riders to nullify the effect of an Advent Card of a Rider for one round. Thrust Confine Vent.jpg|Confine Vent Return Vent This card is used to reactivate the effect of a negated card. Originally a card that resists Confine Vent. This card didn't appear in the series. Return Vent Advent Cards.jpg|Return Vent Steal Vent This card allows any of the 13 Riders to steal another Rider's weapon. Steal Vent.jpg|Steal Vent Seal and Contract Cards These cards are used by each of the Riders when they are given a choice: to either seal a Beast, or make a contract with it. Seal Advent Cards.jpg|Seal Contract Advent Cards.jpg|Contract Survive This card allows any of the 13 Riders to assume their powered up Survive forms. The only Riders to use these are : *Survive Rekka: Ryuki, Tiger (S.I.C.) and Ryuga (S.I.C.) *Survive Shippu: Raia (never used), Knight, Ouja (S.I.C.) *Survive Mugen: Odin (S.I.C.) Survive Left Wing.jpg|Survive Shippu Odin Survive Mugen.jpg|Survive Mugen Ryuki-SurviveRekka.jpg|Survive Rekka Accele Vent This card allows Alternative and Alternative Zero to move at high speeds. AcceleVent-1-1.jpg|Alternative & Alternative Zero's Accele Vent Wheel Vent This card allows Alternative and Alternative Zero to transform Psycorogue into it's motorcycle form, Psycoroader. WheelVent-1.jpg|Alternative & Alternative Zero's Wheel Vent Final Vent This card allows any of the 13 Riders to execute a finishing attack with their Advent Monster that was unique to each of them. Final Vent.png|Ryuki's Final Vent SurviveFinalVent-1.jpg|Ryuki Survive's Final Vent Wing Knight Final Vent.JPG|Knight's Final Vent SurviveFinalVent-2.jpg|Knight Survive's Final Vent Incisor Final Vent.jpg|Scissors' Final Vent Torque Final Vent.JPG|Zolda's Final Vent Sting Final Vent.jpg|Raia's Final Vent Thrust Final Vent.jpg|Gai's Final Vent Strike Final Vent.jpg|Ouja's Final Vent Doomsday Final Vent.jpg|Ouja's Second Final Vent Axe Final Vent.jpg|Tiger's Final Vent Spear Final Vent.JPG|Imperer's Final Vent Siren Final Vent.JPG|Femme's Final Vent Kaman Rider Onyx Final Vent.png|Ryuga's Final Vent Camo Final Vent.jpg|Verde's Final Vent FinalVent-7.jpg|Odin's Final Vent Survive Final.jpg|Raia Survive's Final Vent (Never Used) AbyssFinal.jpg|Abyss's Final Vent FinalVent-9-1.jpg|Alternative & Alternative Zero's Final Vent Ryuki Attack Ride Cards When Kamen Rider Decade transforms into Ryuki, he does not use Ryuki's Advent Cards and the Drag Visor, instead using his own special Ryuki Attack Ride Cards which are based off of Ryuki's Advent Cards. As with all of Decade's Rider Cards, they are inserted into his Decadriver belt. *'Strike Vent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Drag Claw, a dragon-headed gauntlet that can send a burst of flames out of its mouth. Unlike the original Ryuki, it does not need Dragreder's assistance. *'Guard Vent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Drag Shield, a dragon-like shield arrays on his arms. First used in Kamen Rider Battride War. * : As Ryuki, Decade summons the Contract Beast Dragreder. First used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. Attack Ride Strike Vent.jpg|Ryuki Strike Vent Advent Attack Ride.png|Ryuki Advent Trivia *These are the first Collectible Devices, as well as the first to be in the form of cards (followed by Rouze Cards and Rider Cards). Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Rider Powers Category:Collectible Devices Category:Ryuki Arsenal